Snuff
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot. Demi/Selena. Sad fic sorry . Rated T


__

_So I'm not exactly sure how this is gonna turn out. It's a sad fic, so sorry for that. It's my first songfic and the song used is "Snuff" by Slipknot. Everytime I listen to it, I try to analyze the lyrics, and I think the best way would to write a fic about it. The song is very powerful and I do encourage you all to listen to it. I'm sorry if the story sucks. I promise I'll make it up to you. Bare with me, like I said, this is my first songfic._

* * *

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_  
_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_  
_The air around me still feels like a cage_  
_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

Their sweaty bodies laid side by side. Heavy breathing was heard by both girls in the bed. Slowly, Selena got up, wrapping herself in the sheet that was on the floor. She grabbed random articles of clothing and left the room to change. Demi looked over at the door as it closed shut and she was left alone in darkness.

_So if you love me let me go_  
_And run away before I know_  
_My heart is just too dark to care_  
_I can't destroy what isn't there  
Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
Ooh, my smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know_

"You have to go," Selena stated, tossing Demi's clothes over to her. Demi put her hand on Selena's shoulder, her eyes begging her not to leave. Selena just shook her off and stood up. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Demi sat up, the blanket still wrapped around her. "Selena, don't. I-I love you."

Selena shook her head fiercely. "No, don't. If you loved me, this wouldn't have happened. Now get out."

Demi sat up and dressed silently before collapsing back onto the bed, her sobs muffled by the pillow. She stayed there for over five minutes, her sobs getting louder and louder. Selena sat watching. Her face was blank. No emotion. Nothing. Once Demi sat up, her red, bloodshot eyes found Selena's. "I love you," she said as she stood up, pulling Selena with her. Her lips found Selena's for one more kiss.

Selena pushed her off, shaking her head. "If you loved me, you'd leave now."

And Demi did.

_I still press your letters to my lips_  
_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_  
_I couldn't face a life without your lights_  
_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

Selena looked towards Demi. She could not meet her eyes.

"I can't. You didn't want me when I was in love and I refuse to go through this again." Demi stated. She had changed. That was an obvious fact. And Selena hated change. "This is all on you Selena, not me this time," and she turned around, leaving Selena in the dark, just as Selena did to Demi before.

_So save your breath, I will not care_  
_I think I made it very clear_  
_You couldn't hate enough to love_  
_Is that supposed to be enough?_  
_I only wish you weren't my friend_  
_Then I could hurt you in the end_  
_I never claimed to be a saint_  
_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_  
_It took the death of hope to let you go_

Tears streamed down the Latina's face. She was at fault. And now her life was over. What was there to live for anymore? Certianly not herself. With Demi gone from her life, she had nobody. She didn't want to live anymore. She wanted the pain gone. The pain that has followed her ever since the night she and Demi made love. Oh how she wished she could change that night. But she couldn't. And there was nothing else to do. Nothing else to live for.

_So break yourself against my stones_  
_And spit your pity in my soul_  
_You never needed any help_  
_You sold me out to save yourself_

Demi laughed. Not out of humor. Out of anger. Once again, she let Selena out of her life. And she was afraid this time it was for good. And there was nothing to do about it. Without Selena, there was nothing to live for. There was nobody to live for. She didn't want to live. She didn't want anything besides Selena in her arms. But she didn't have her, so what was there to live for? Nothing.

_And I won't listen to your shame_  
_You ran away, you're all the same_  
_Angels lie to keep control_  
_Ooh, my love was punished long ago_  
_If you still care don't ever let me know_

There was nothing else to live for. Not for Selena. Not for Demi. If they couldn't have each other, then they couldn't live. They loved each other dearly, but neither could take that step. They couldn't be hurt anymore than what they already are.

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

* * *

I know it's sad. Possibly confusing for some of you too. I apologize. I will make it up to you hopefully soon. So until then, Shelby is out xoxo...Oh, review please? :)


End file.
